


Jonsa Candy Hearts: Home Run

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Candy Hearts, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Jon's an MLB superstar, Sansa's a fan who makes a major first impression, Social media is a great wingman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, home run, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Sansa catches Jon's home run ball, and snags his heart in the process.





	Jonsa Candy Hearts: Home Run

Jon took a deep breath as he stepped into the on-deck circle. He practiced his swings a couple of times, watching as the ball came across the plate. The count against Grenn was 2 balls, 2 strikes, runners on first and second, with 2 outs. The game was tied at 1 in the 9th inning, and the Winterfell Direwolves  _ needed  _ to win this game against the Lannisport Lions.

Joffrey Baratheon, that sniveling shit, was the pitcher for the Lions, and he and Jon had a feud stretching back a couple of seasons. Jon wouldn’t be surprised if Joffrey tried to hit him with a pitch. It was odd for Joffrey to still be in the game, but the Lions bullpen was quite depleted. 

Jon smiled when Grenn connected, and let out a “WHOOP!” as the ball dropped just behind the shortstop’s head in left field. Edd and Pyp advanced to second and third base, and Grenn made it to first. 

 

_ No chance Joffrey will risk hitting me with a pitch now, the little shit.  _

 

Evidently, that thought had crossed the pitcher’s mind as well, for his already pinched little face was twisted into an irritated sneer. Jon looked at the third base coach, Davos Seaworth, who motioned for him to swing away. 

Jon cleared his throat and stepped into the batters box. The first pitch was inside, a little too inside judging by the reaction of the crowd. Joffrey smirked at Jon, who called for a time out so he could swing his bat a little. Just to piss off the little bitch. 

He settled back into the batters box. The next pitch was a change-up, and Jon swung and missed. 1 ball, 1 strike. 

The crowd was getting louder with each pitch. This was  _ the  _ Jon Snow - Joffrey Baratheon high stakes match-up they’d been waiting for! 

The next pitch must’ve gotten away from Joffrey, because it was a perfect strike, a big beautiful pitch sailing down the middle of the plate. Jon swung and  _ CRACK!  _

He took off running to first, watching as it flew further and further into right field, the crowd roaring, until - YES! - it cleared the stands! 

 

_ A WALK-OFF A GRAND SLAM!  _

 

The crowd went  _ nuts  _ as Jon ran the bases, pumping his fist as he went. The Direwolves victory song rang through the stadium, their typical end-of-game fireworks shot off, and just as Jon crossed home plate, greeted by a swarm of his teammates, he looked at the Jumbotron. What he saw took his breath away. 

It was a slo-mo replay of the most beautiful woman Jon had ever seen catching his home run ball. The reason it was being replayed over and over: because she caught it with her cup of beer, and was promptly  _ covered  _ in the displaced liquid. She was shown shrieking with glee as she fished the ball out of her cup and waving it around. 

Jon was promptly tackled by his teammates, his eyes torn from the Jumbotron. When they let him up, the replay was still going, and he stood stock still to look up at it. He could see reporters approaching him out of the corner of his eye, and Grenn finally nudged him, snapping him out of his trance. 

“What’s wrong with you, Snow?” Grenn asked teasingly. “Never seen a pretty girl before?”

Jon gulped. “She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Grenn looked up at the scoreboard and nodded. 

He grabbed Jon’s elbow and dragged him over to Jeyne Westerling, the sideline reporter for ESPN.

“Jon, what a great finish to the game! How are you feeling right now?” 

Jon’s throat was dry and his eyes kept returning to the Jumbotron. Grenn rolled his eyes and shoved Jon aside. 

“Jon’s distracted by the pretty girl who caught his home run ball,” Grenn said loudly.  _ That  _ got Jon’s attention. He elbowed Grenn in the gut and apologized to Jeyne for being distracted. 

Jeyne had a gleam in her eye. “Do you recognize the woman on the screen, Jon? Perhaps an old flame?” 

Jon laughed sadly, “No, I’ve never met her before, but she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

“Maybe social media can get you two crazy kids connected!” Jeyne said excitedly. She turned to the camera. “Let’s get that trending on Twitter, folks, #WhoCaughtJonsBall.” 

Only then did it hit Jon that he might’ve just turned this woman’s world upside down. 

 

~~~

 

Sansa rolled over with a grunt as her alarm went off, and reached to check her phone. 

“Five hundred notifications?! What the fuck?!” 

She sat up and started scrolling, and yelled “OH MY GOD!” when she finally figured out what was happening. 

 

_ That fucking baseball player!  _

 

She looked over at the baseball resting next to her on the bed. She’d been so excited about catching the ball she’d fallen asleep holding it. Jon Snow was her favorite player, and she’d been a Direwolves fan her whole life. 

And now… she’d gone VIRAL. For catching a fucking ball?! 

“Son of a bitch…” She dialed her sister Arya, who answered with a grunt. 

“ARYA WAKE UP NOW.” 

“What the fuck?” 

“Look at Twitter. Look at #WhoCaughtJonsBall.” There was silence for a minute until Arya came across what Sansa told her to look for. 

“OH MY GOD!” Sansa heard Arya shrieking in the distance as she ostensibly went to alert their parents. Arya was still in college, and home for spring break. Scuffling noises came across and finally her father’s voice was in her ear. 

“Sansa, are you alright?” Ned Stark asked. His voice was fraught with worry. 

Sansa rubbed her eyes. “Um, I don’t know. I just woke up and had 500 notifications on my phone. Someone must’ve found my Twitter account and made the connection. Now I’m getting messages asking for interviews, and there are pervs asking me out…” 

Ned tsked. “Anything we can do?” 

“I have no idea, I’m going to call Margaery and ask her to come over and give me some PR advice.” 

Margaery Tyrell was an old friend from college, who’d moved to Winterfell with Sansa after graduating. She was a PR hotshot at the biggest firm in the city. 

“That sounds like a good plan. Let us know if we can help.” 

“Thanks Dad, I will.” 

Sansa hung up, but before she could dial Margaery, an unknown number lit up her phone. 

 

_ Fuck, I don’t want to have to change my number! _

 

She hesitated before answering. “Hello?” 

“Um, I’m looking for Sansa Stark?” 

 

_ No fucking way. Is that-?  _

 

“Who’s calling?” 

“Um, Jon Snow.” 

“Uh, okay, this is Sansa. How’d you get my number?” 

Jon cleared his throat nervously, and Sansa grabbed the ball and gripped it tight. 

“My agent got it, I wanted to reach out and apologize. I realized as soon as the words left my mouth to Jeyne Westerling that I might’ve turned your life upside down, and I feel so bad. I’m so sorry.” 

Sansa frowned. Jon Snow had a reputation for being a good guy, but she’d always thought it was just branding. Aren’t all athletic superstars assholes? 

“Well, I appreciate that, Jon. Can I call you Jon?” 

Jon chuckled lightly. “Of course.” 

“Okay. I just woke up and saw 500 notifications on my phone, and I was speaking with my parents before you called. How big is this story?” 

She heard Jon heave a deep sigh and she braced herself. 

“It was the top story on SportsCenter this morning. ‘Jon Snow hits grand slam and falls in love.’” 

Sansa groaned loudly. “So if I turned on my favorite program right now I’d see my own face?” 

“That’s your favorite program?” 

“I’m a baseball junkie. I’ve been a Direwolves fan since birth, and you’re my favorite player. You have no idea how fucking surreal it is for me to be talking to you right now. I still think I’m being pranked.” 

Jon laughed loudly and it made Sansa smile a little. 

“I wish it was a prank, and I would really like to make it up to you. Is there any chance I could take you to dinner?” 

Sansa sucked in a breath. Had her favorite baseball player, the guy whose jersey she would’ve worn the night before had it not been in the wash, really just asked her out? 

“Is it because you feel bad or because you’re smitten with the image of me catching your home run ball in my cup of beer?” 

He laughed again and Sansa felt some tension leave her shoulders. “Alright you’ve got me there, it’s a little bit of both. But I feel genuinely awful about the press attention you’re receiving. Do you have anyone who can help you handle it? I could connect you with some people.”

“My old college roommate is a PR professional, I was about to call her when you rang me.” 

“Ah, good. Well, you might have to change your number, so maybe, um… you want to write mine down? If you’d like to go out, that is. Or just to have it.” Jon sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m really shy with women and I feel like I fucked this up so hard from the jump.” 

Sansa giggled lightly. “You’re lucky I’m in a forgiving mood. Hang on, lemme find a pen and paper.” She took down his number and asked what he had in mind for a date. 

“So you’re single then?” 

Sansa sighed. “Yes, tragically so. I’m an interior designer, and I don’t have a lot of time for a social life.” She could almost  _ hear  _ Jon smile through the phone. 

“Well, we’d want it to be low key, unless you’d like a media circus?” 

“God, no. Is that possible, to stay out of the spotlight? I mean, with a…” Sansa cleared her throat. “With a superstar like you. God, that was such a thirsty groupie thing to say.” 

“No, not at all. I mean, who’s really the thirsty one in this situation? I’m pretty sure it’s the guy who announced on national T.V. how beautiful he thinks you are.” 

Sansa flushed bright red. “I guess that’s fair.” 

“To answer your question, it is possible to stay away from the media, but we’ll have to get a bit creative. If I invited you to my house, to have a private dinner cooked by an award-winning chef and then watch a movie or play board games, would that be weird or like… pervy? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, I know how strange this is.” 

Sansa bit her lip. “Normally, I don’t go to strangers’ houses on first dates.” Jon sighed and started to say he understood before Sansa cut him off. “But I might be willing to make an exception. How would I get around the media?” 

 

~~~

 

Three days later, Sansa found herself in the back of a gray BMW with tinted windows. Jon’s  _ driver _ had come to pick her up, and was speeding through the streets of Winterfell. Sansa fidgeted in her seat and tried to take deep breaths. 

She’d been completely lost as to what she should wear. She’d spent the majority of the afternoon getting ready before settling on a long sleeve black tee and mini (ish) skirt, paired with silver metallic sneakers. Her hair was styled in loose waves, and she’d applied light makeup. She had no idea what to expect. 

Sansa suspected they were getting close when they turned down a street lined with mansions. The Starks weren’t poor, but they weren’t rich either. They were comfortable, and Sansa had not spent time in houses like these. 

She noticed some paparrazi lingering around the largest mansion on the block, and the knot in her stomach twisted even more. The paps surrounded the car as the driver, pulled into the driveway, and she heard their questions as he rolled down the window to enter the gate code. 

 

“Jon! Have you made contact with Sansa Stark?” 

“Will you be seeing her soon?” 

“Will you be making any statements regarding your relationship with her?” 

 

“Oh my god,” Sansa whimpered. Suddenly, all the nerve she’d built up was out the window. The driver (Sam was it?) glanced at her in the rearview mirror as he rolled up the window. He drove the car through the gates, and looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t. 

Sansa took deep breaths, and Sam pulled them into the garage. She looked around and saw that there were five others in the garage. She didn’t know cars, but she knew they looked expensive and fancy. 

 

_ God, what have I gotten myself into?  _

 

Just then, her car door opened and Sansa must’ve jumped a mile in the air. 

 

_ It’s him!  _

 

Jon Snow had just opened the door for her, and suddenly Sansa forgot how to breathe. He was even handsomer up close… 

“Whoa, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” Jon said. He held out his hand and Sansa took it shyly. She swung her legs out of the car and stood slowly, holding his gaze the whole time. 

He was wearing a gray and black striped sweater, a white tee shirt, and black pants. Sansa didn’t make it down to his shoes before snapping her eyes back up to his. She caught him doing the same to her and smiled. 

He stepped back and ran a hand through his curls. 

 

_ Gods I want to run my fingers through that hair.  _

 

“Um, would you like to come in?” 

 

_ He’s just as nervous as I am. That’s too cute.  _

 

Sansa blushed a little but nodded. He opened the door into his mudroom, and Sansa straightened her spine and walked through it. 

Jon led her into the great room, and she couldn’t help but gasp. After a minute, she looked at Jon, who was eyeing her with a shy grin on his face. 

“I’m not trying to sound ridiculous,” Sansa said seriously, “But this is the most beautiful house I’ve ever seen.” 

Jon looked around too. “Thank you. I wish I could take credit for the decorating, but… That was my mother.” 

“Is she a designer? I mean, this is professional-level work.” 

“No, she wasn’t. She just always had an eye for aesthetics.” 

“Was?” 

“She died a couple years ago.” 

Sansa glanced over at him, and frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

Jon cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen. “So, um, unfortunately, the chef I hired had to cancel at the last minute. I was going to call you to reschedule, but I thought maybe we could order something to be delivered?” 

Sansa followed him and smiled, waiting for him to continue. 

“I’ll be honest, I really didn’t want to wait to see you.” 

That made her smile even more. Gods, he was always handsome, but this shy, nervous thing was going to be her undoing. 

“What did you have in mind, Jon Snow?” 

“Um.” Jon looked at her nervously. “I’m kind of boring, so whatever you want is fine.” 

Sansa laughed, and Jon looked besotted. It made her stomach flood with heat. 

“I love pizza, if that’s fine with you,” she said. 

Jon smiled harder than he had in a while, and agreed. “Hey Sam, are you still here?” he called. 

The driver poked his head in from the garage. “Yep, what can I do for you?” 

Sansa raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, Sam’s my assistant. Not sure if he said that on the drive, he’s always been shy, especially around pretty girls.” 

“Jon!” Sam groaned. Sansa blushed as Sam punched him in the arm softly. 

“Sam’s one of my oldest friends. I keep trying to get him to let me just pay for him to do nothing, but he won’t let me.” Now it was Sam’s turn to blush.

Jon asked him to run to Hot Pie’s for some pizza and beer. After Sam left, the pair stood there awkwardly, staring at each other.

“So-” both of them started. Sansa giggled and Jon ran his hand through his hair again. 

“Do you, um, want to sit and talk?” Jon asked. Sansa nodded, and they went to sit on his sofa. Sansa sat close, probably not as close as he would’ve liked, but she was determined to keep her boundaries drawn. This was still an incredibly weird situation. 

By the time Sam got back, they were in tears laughing. Sansa told Jon stories about growing up in her rambunctious family, and he told her some of his favorite stories from playing baseball. The one that had her doubled over was the one where Grenn got locked out of his hotel room in Dorne butt-naked and had to be bailed out by his teammates. 

They kept talking and laughing over dinner, and by the time it was over, Sansa found herself utterly dumbfounded by how well they seemed to get along. She’d never had a first date like this one. 

After dinner, they sat back on the sofa, and Sansa snuggled up a little closer. Jon turned on the T.V., and he gently rested his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him with a soft smile, and he blushed. 

“I never do this, you know,” she said softly. “I don’t date much, and when I do, I don’t open up to people like this. Not so fast.” 

“Neither do I,” Jon admitted. “It’s hard to find genuine people. People always have an agenda with me, and it’s really frustrating.” 

Sansa frowned slightly. “That must be hard. Like, how do you know who to trust?” 

Jon shrugged. “You learn to develop a sense about it. And you hang onto people who knew you before fame. The ones who will speak up if they see you slipping.” 

“Do you, um,” Sansa flushed. “Do you do this often? Like, dating?” 

“No. My last girlfriend, she was… a handful.” 

“I think I remember reading something about her in the papers.” 

Jon shook his head ruefully. “That was a disaster from the beginning. Ygritte seemed genuine at first, but she was lost. She cared about her career and what our relationship could do for it. I know she cared about me, but she cared about that more.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said softly. “My last boyfriend was a dick. I haven’t been on a date in two years, I put myself in time out after that ended.” 

“Want me to beat him up?” 

Sansa grinned. “Not worth the trouble. Who knows where he is now.” 

“Do you…” Jon trailed off. 

Sansa turned to face him better. “Do I what?” 

“Do you feel this spark that I’m feeling?” Jon went bright red as he choked out the question. 

Sansa blushed to match him. “I do, and it scares me. I’ve never had a first date like this. Or really a connection like this before.” 

Jon smiled shyly. “Could I, um, kiss you?” 

Sansa nodded and when their lips met, it took her breath away. 

One year later, when they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, it took her breath away just like it did on their first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Sansa's Outfit](http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/spotlight/sophie/sophie-03.jpg)  
> [Jon's Outfit](https://media.gq.com/photos/5717d871bf3a8ba177b0e84f/master/pass/Game-of-thrones-stars-in-gq_5.jpg)


End file.
